At present, when a reciprocating impact heading machine advances, reciprocating impact teeth are perpendicular to a matter to be excavated in order to carry out reciprocating impact discharge, meanwhile, the reciprocating impact heading machine is high in lump rate, energy-saving, environment-friendly and high in efficiency, and the price of lump coal is higher than double the price of fine coal in the present market, so the reciprocating impact heading machine has a broad use prospect. However, it is discovered in the product promotion process that although the reciprocating impact heading machine has very high excavation efficiency, a rotating crankshaft of a reciprocating impact mechanism thereof has the problems of extremely short service life and the like because the installed bearing bushes with small size bear large impact reaction and large impact lateral force, and bearing bushes or separate bearings having separate structures are poor in swing and impact resistance, liable to damage and difficult to replace and maintain after being damaged, so that the reciprocating impact heading machine cannot continuously work for a long term and can hardly meet the requirement of field use; common retaining rings for fixed bearings and the like are mostly clamping springs, the clamping springs are convenient to use when serving as the retaining rings, but may be damaged by strong reciprocating impact vibration force and lateral force and quickly deform and drop when being applied to a crankshaft of the reciprocating impact heading machine, so that the bearings shift and the reciprocating impact heading machine cannot work; moreover, a reciprocating impact discharge excavating head of the reciprocating impact heading machine does not have the function of conveying materials backwards, so that mass reciprocating impact discharge is accumulated on a surface to be excavated and cannot be conveyed to a transport system for carrying away, and then the performance, promotion and application of the reciprocating impact heading machine are seriously restrained.
In order to solve the above problems and promote and apply the energy-saving, environment-friendly and high-efficiency reciprocating impact heading machine for improving the use value of materials, the present invention provides a non-concentric protruding shaft fixed bearing reciprocating impact part for implementing a reciprocating impact part non-concentric protruding shaft fixed bearing method.